


a deep breath is needed ; is rewriting the story an essential part to the recovery of ones self ; are you sure youre in the right?

by troubledsouls



Series: if you add in a pinch of darkness should it change the story entirely? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	a deep breath is needed ; is rewriting the story an essential part to the recovery of ones self ; are you sure youre in the right?

one day, tyler is significantly less paralyzed. 

he’s been stitched up after a dissection when he finds he can move his jaw and tongue just enough to speak. 

“anyone there?” he slurs out. 

there’s a high-pitched whine from someone else in the room. 

“don’ worry, it hur’s less when you ge’ used to it.” tyler assumes the other had been operated on as well. they’re never given any anesthetic, anything to dull the pain. 

there’s another shorter whine, and then tyler’s mouth is paralyzed again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

interesting communication.

getting used to the extreme pain is very, very interesting also. 

write all this down. 

it may be time for movement, if the internal organs are in places that allow movement.

we shall see.


End file.
